With the fast paced progression of today's technology, the need for tamper indicating bag is becoming more and more necessary for most users including business and government users. More than ever, there is a desire to protect important documents or devices that hold photos, music, and other information including confidential or classified information, specifically against the addition of malicious software or hardware that can occur as a result of a tampering attempt which can result in a significant loss to the user. Therefore, there is a great need for a device that can maintain the chain of custody so as to provide the user with the assurance that the information being protected has not been tampered with.
The prior art include simple bag fasteners and closure bands, as well other devices that offer minimal levels of protection. These include the following patents:
U.S. Pat. No. 3,535,746, entitled “Reusable Bag Fastener,” discloses a twist on-and-off bag fastener that can be used to lock a bag by simply twisting the legs of the fastener into a twisted position. However the present invention employs a locking mechanism that is notably different from the invention disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,535,746 in order to protect the information that is transported in the bag. U.S. Pat. No. 3,535,746 is hereby incorporated by reference into the specification of the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,782,977, entitled “Tamper Resistant Container,” discloses a container that uses hasps to protect the contents of the container from tampering. While the present invention utilizes hasps, it also uses other means of securing the contents of the bag closure in a way that is distinguishable from the device taught in U.S. Pat. No. 4,782,977. U.S. Pat. No. 4,782,977 is hereby incorporated by reference into the specification of the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,926,526, entitled “Reusable Bag Closure,” discloses a plastic hinged bag closure that can be utilized to close a bag by snapping the two opposing sides of the bag closure together. However this particular example of the prior art lacks the level of tamper resistance that the present invention offers. U.S. Pat. No. 4,926,526 is hereby incorporated by reference into the specification of the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,199,794, entitled “Plastic Bag with Reusable Neck Closure Band,” discloses a device for locking a plastic bag and labeling the bag simultaneously. Unlike the present invention, U.S. Pat. No. 5,199,794 fails to provide any measure of tamper resistance. U.S. Pat. No. 5,199,794 is hereby incorporated by reference into the specification of the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,201,410 entitled “Reusable Tamper Evident Security Device,” discloses a tamper evident device that can be used on a container to hold a security label. U.S. Pat. No. 7,201,410 is hereby incorporated by reference into the specification of the present invention.
U.S. Pat. Appl. Pub. US 2008/0155790, entitled “Reusable Autoclaveable Closure Device for a Flexible Bag,” discloses a device for closing the open ends of a bag. As with much of the prior art, this device does not offer any tamper indicating measures as does the present invention. U.S. Pat. Appl. Pub. US 2008/0155790 is hereby incorporated by reference into the specification of the present invention.